pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rachel the Evil Queen/RP Archive: Prison Break
6:40 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: *is driving a car* this heist will be worth it. 6:42 Yellow-spider-kitty Raymond: Yeah it was Random: All you did was steal a box of markers Raymond: I WANNA COLOR OKAY 6:45 Mariana From Antarctica Margot: Overall we stole $666,420. Bjorn: I just hope we don't get recognized and arrested... HOLY SHIT! Bannah: What, did we get caught? Bjorn: No, I have Tourettes, remember? DICK! Bannah: Oh. *the car stops* YSK? 6:54 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: Fuck 6:54 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: Dammit, why did it stop? *a police car arrives* Copper (brought him back as well): *steps out* I HAVE SHOT THE GAS TANK, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR AND PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP, ALL OF YOU! 6:58 Yellow-spider-kitty Raymond: Oh shit *shoots a spike that impales Amethyst* 7:00 Fenton Menace brb Fenton Menace has left the chat. 7:01 Mariana From Antarctica *at the court* 7:01 Yellow-spider-kitty Okay 7:01 Mariana From Antarctica Judge: 696,969 years in prison. 7:03 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: Bullshit I can not live for that long even on another planet 7:03 TheJoshinator2015 Is it possible to do two RPs at once? One with one user and another with another user 7:04 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: THAT'S RETARDED! 7:07 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: Fuck this i'm out *walks away* 7:07 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: *tases Random* 7:08 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: IT WAS WORTH IT 7:09 Mariana From Antarctica *that night, in the maximum security prison* 7:12 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: Suckers I still have my wand 7:12 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: *takes the wand* 4:51 Mariana From Antarctica U gonna make a response to what Copper said? 4:51 AuroraFlaky Wait Luna: GO AHEAD, ASSHOLE 4:53 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: *tases Luna and sends her to Master Bates office* I have another one, beat the shit out of her. (and no, despite the lewd name, Master Bates does not rape prisoners who misbehave, so don't worry) Master Bates: *beats the shit out of Luna* *later* Bannah: I wonder how Luna is doing. 4:59 Yellow-spider-kitty Test PM isn't really working Welcome to the Pencilville community chat 5:00 AuroraFlaky Try to PM me again Fenton Menace has joined the chat. 5:01 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: *has escorted Luna back to the cell* 5:02 AuroraFlaky Brb 5:02 OwtheEdgehog woah nice new layout 5:02 Fenton Menace (idk if I wanna join the rp) (tbh) 5:02 Yellow-spider-kitty That's fine 5:02 Fenton Menace (its interesting but, kinda worried if the content is gonna be, not suiting for me) AuroraFlaky has left the chat. 5:04 Mariana From Antarctica Eh, I wouldn't exactly recommend it if lewd character names bother you *cough* Master Bates *cough* 5:06 Fenton Menace (not that, but I mean I feel like the rp is gonna make me feel uncomfortable, nothing to do with the lewd names) 5:09 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: *playing Elevator Action (Mappy)* So bored 5:10 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: HEY, I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD PLAY GAMES! *shoots whatever Random is playing it on* LUNCH TIME, ASSHOLES! Margot: Come on, we are people too, you know! Copper: BULL, FUCKING, SHIT! Copper: YOU ARE ALL ANIMALS! Bjorn: Well so are you... ASSHOLE! 5:11 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: Hypocrite 5:11 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: HEY, DON'T CALL ME AN ASSHOLE! Bjorn: I have Tourettes, idiot... DAMMIT! 5:12 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: Can I have my lemons and Nutella? 5:12 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: No, I have something more deserving. *at the lunchroom* 5:13 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: MAGGOTS?! Raymond: OUTBACK STEAK HOUSE AND MAGGOT ASPIC ARE YOU SHTTING ME 5:17 Mariana From Antarctica Margot: BAD MEXICAN FOOD?! Bjorn: A shit sandwich?! DICKHEAD! 5:18 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: I'M NOT EATING MAGGOTS I'M A BUG MYSELF Blaze it 5:21 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: A severed penis? NOT HAVING IT! The only time I ever had a dick in my mouth, was when I slept with my gym teacher so that he could decided whether or not I was "girl enough" for the girls team. I killed that bastard after I graduated... not everyone with dicks are male. Copper: YOU WILL ALL EAT OR YOU WILL BE FORCED TO! 5:22 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: BUG LIVES MATTER BUGS LIVES MATTER 5:23 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: I am not eating A FUCKING DICK! Copper: Do I have to call Master Bates? 5:26 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: I'M NOT EATING FETUSES OF MY KIND 5:27 Fenton Menace idk who to use tbh... 5:29 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: *walks away* 5:29 Fenton Menace I feel like this rp may trigger me (not in a sjw way) 5:36 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: *tases Sunset* 5:36 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: Fuck *begins fluttering away* 5:37 Fenton Menace I might join the rp actually 5:37 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: *tases Sunset again* NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS PRISON! 5:39 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset: Fuck you Copper 5:39 Fenton Menace but idk who to use (who should I use for this rp?) 5:44 Yellow-spider-kitty Who would must likely get arrested out of all your ocs 5:45 Mariana From Antarctica Maybe Aiden could get accused of being a Flippy-Sue because of his PTSD and arrested (if that isn't offensive) 5:47 Fenton Menace I guess 5:47 Yellow-spider-kitty Ding: Sunset i'll send you too Master Bates maky in the mean time here's Aiden another jail seal 5:49 Fenton Menace Aiden: i didn't do anything, just because I ave PTSD, doesn't make me a flippy-sue.. you people need education, when people commit legit crimes in tree town, you don't take action, when we do the littlest things or we have a mental illness, we get arrested? I wanna move back to Sweden. Aiden: besides, i'm 14.. i'm too young to be sent to a prison like this, i'm supposed to be in juvy at least 5:53 Mariana From Antarctica Copper: Well too bad, you are here for 696,969 years. 5:54 Fenton Menace Aiden: hm... if I get a chance to leave, i'll leave Aiden: but i'll never leave.. at least i'll finally be away from my suffering and die here in peace hopefully 6:00 Mariana From Antarctica *that night, ever prisoner is in their cell* Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. 6:02 Mariana From Antarctica Master Bates: *walking around the prison* 2300! THATS THE FUCKING CURFEW! ANY PRISONER CAUGHT AWAKE WITHIN AN HOUR WILL BE BEATEN SENSLESS! 6:03 Fenton Menace Aiden: I guess i'm wrong.. Aiden: if I can't run away from my past, might as well die Aiden: but I can't, I have someone who I love... but we will never see each other again... hope they allow visitors 6:11 Mariana From Antarctica *an hour later, when every prisoner is asleep* 6:11 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: WE WILL NEVER SLEEP SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK 6:12 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: *is the only prisoner awake* 6:12 Yellow-spider-kitty Random: Bannah can I stay awake with you Sunset: Same this isn't my coffin 6:13 Mariana From Antarctica (Bannah was going to wake them up) 6:13 Yellow-spider-kitty oh Raymond: *asleep* 6:14 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: *closes her eyes when she hears Master Bates walking by the cell to make sure everyone is asleep* Master Bates: *checks the cell they are in* That's everyone, well, time to hit the hay. *goes back to his office and falls asleep* Lets wait for Aurora to get back to go any further into the RP. 6:17 Fenton Menace ok 6:18 Yellow-spider-kitty Okay AuroraFlaky has joined the chat. 6:27 Fenton Menace wb 6:27 Mariana From Antarctica WB 6:27 AuroraFlaky What happened even 6:28 Mariana From Antarctica The prisoners forced to eat ate lunch, and we skipped to night. Aiden was also arrested. Bannah: Guys, wake up. 6:29 Yellow-spider-kitty Raymond: Wakes up fuck did I freebleed the bed again Sunset: Usually I would get pissed off for you getting blood everywhere but instead this place blows bleed yourself crazy 6:30 Fenton Menace Aiden: *doesn't want to wake up, as he is afraid of being caught by bates* 6:30 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: No, I have a plan to escape this hellhole. Margot: Go on. 6:32 Fenton Menace Aiden: *whispers* hope this works, if not then i'll escape from this place by taking my life. 6:33 Mariana From Antarctica *after 30 minutes of explaining* AuroraFlaky has left the chat. 6:34 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: The escape starts at 2 AM, because, the plot demands it. 6:35 Fenton Menace (should we wait for af?) 6:35 Mariana From Antarctica Okay 6:35 Yellow-spider-kitty Okay AuroraFlaky has joined the chat. 6:42 AuroraFlaky I honestly don't know if I can do this 6:43 Yellow-spider-kitty Why? 6:47 Mariana From Antarctica BRB 6:47 Yellow-spider-kitty Okay Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. 6:52 Fenton Menace (not interested in the rp?) 6:54 AuroraFlaky I just cant do it 6:55 Fenton Menace ok Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. 7:02 Mariana From Antarctica Back. 7:02 Fenton Menace wb I'm actually gonna step out of the rp, it isn't really interesting to me anymore tbh. 7:05 Mariana From Antarctica Okay. I guess it's just me and you YSK. 7:09 AuroraFlaky Imma just make an infobox for this wiki what should be on it 7:10 Yellow-spider-kitty Characters 7:11 AuroraFlaky what 7:11 Yellow-spider-kitty Wait infobox for characters? 7:12 AuroraFlaky yeah 7:13 Yellow-spider-kitty Maybe their friends/allies rivals Sexuality status National Religion 7:14 AuroraFlaky k okay anything else 7:17 Fenton Menace partner 7:19 AuroraFlaky I think I made the infobox too big but meh Template:Infoboxcharacter I will make a test of this 7:25 Fenton Menace ok 7:27 AuroraFlaky User blog:AuroraFlaky/Test Should I make a different one 7:33 Fenton Menace it looks good to me I guess 7:36 Yellow-spider-kitty I like it the way it is 7:38 AuroraFlaky ok will you guys use it 7:39 Fenton Menace I will 7:39 Yellow-spider-kitty Yes But I'll proabbly suck at using it 7:40 AuroraFlaky I will fix it BTW I can help posting images of your ocs if you want 7:42 Fenton Menace sure i'll make some pages most likely on wednesday 7:43 AuroraFlaky ok 7:50 Yellow-spider-kitty Mariana? 7:50 Mariana From Antarctica Here 7:51 Yellow-spider-kitty Continue? 7:51 Mariana From Antarctica Okay *2AM* *a nightguard is walking by the cell* Bannah: *acting* Raymond, you have not been nice to me since our arrest. Yellow-spider-kitty has left the chat. Yellow-spider-kitty has joined the chat. 8:03 Yellow-spider-kitty Raymond: *acting* Well it's not my fault you masterbate in public 8:05 Mariana From Antarctica Nightguard: Guys, stop. Bannah: *acting* YOU TAKE THAT BACK! 8:08 Yellow-spider-kitty Raymond: *acting* No masterbation is gross plus your gay 8:11 Mariana From Antarctica Nightguard: Guys! STOP! Bannah: *acting* Ready to die, bitch? 8:13 Yellow-spider-kitty Raymond: *acting* Bring it on 8:14 Mariana From Antarctica Nightguard: *opens the cell* Alright, I am taking both of you to Master Bates! Bannah: *snaps the nightguard's neck* Guys, wake up! 8:17 Yellow-spider-kitty Sunset and Random: *run* 8:18 Mariana From Antarctica Bannah: Wait, lets stay together, we don't know if this will succeed, so if any of us get caught, it's best to stay together. Category:Blog posts